Eloise
by BothWays
Summary: Walking down the snow laden streets one day, a girl will meet a man who may quite literally change her life. One-shot


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO...fyi :)

She walked with her gloved hands thrust into her wool coat pockets, and her hatted head bent against the snow strewn wind. If she had watched the path in front of her instead of how the snow leapt off the toes of her boots when she kicked it, she might have noticed that the sidewalk was no longer clear of obstacles. That is why she was utterly surprised when the top of her head met with the side of a large, wooden, blue box.

"Oi!" she cried, tumbling back in surprise. She would have fallen if a hand had not caught her elbow and pulled her back upright.

"Oh, sorry," the voice belonging to the hand said, "I park her in the most inconvenient places sometimes. Sorry."

She lifted her face to meet that of the speaker. He was a tall man with a long face and kind eyes. He offered her a lopsided grin. "Hallo! I'm the Doctor," he said.

"How on earth do you park a blue box?" the girl asked, not at all impressed by his greeting.

The Doctor hawed. "Ah, yes, well. It just sort of happens that way. I don't know what else to call it. I mean, it is a vehicle of sorts."

"It's a police box. It's not supposed to move about," the girl declared.

"Never mind that," the Doctor said suddenly, "where are we?"

"London," the girl replied promptly.

"What time of year?" the Doctor inquired.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Really? You're gonna ask me _that_ question? In weather like this? Are you for real?"

"Yes, I am…to all three of those questions," the Doctor replied.

"It's in the middle of summer, obviously. July, the coldest month of the year." The girl crossed her arms. "Who are you again?"

"I'm the Doctor," the man said again, reaching in his jacket and pulling out his sonic screwdriver. "And you are?"

"Eloise." The girl replied.

"Ah, yes, Eloise. Lovely name. You should keep it." The Doctor held up his screwdriver and whirred it at the sky.

"I was planning on it," Eloise said. She watched the Doctor as he flicked his wrist suddenly and held the screwdriver to his face as though studying it like a thermometer. She furrowed her brows. "What is that you have there?"

"It's my screwdriver. Very useful in these situations," the Doctor said absentmindedly, and shoved the thing back in his coat.

" _Is_ there a situation?" Eloise asked.

The Doctor had been looking around, turning in a slow circle. He caught a snowflake in his hand and licked it. "It's real snow," he announced.

"Of course it's real snow," Eloise smirked. "What did you expect it to be?"

"I don't know," the Doctor admitted. He suddenly turned around and went into his police box. A couple seconds later, he popped his head out. "Well, aren't you coming?"

"Coming?" Eloise asked. "Coming where? What are you talking about?"

"Don't you want to help me save the Earth?" the Doctor asked.

Eloise scoffed. "Save the Earth. You _are_ crazy! Have you run away from your asylum?"

"Yes," said the Doctor, "but that was ages ago. Can't even remember who I was then…but that doesn't matter. Are you coming or not?"

Eloise frowned. "I don't think so," she said carefully.

"Ah, yes, right," agreed the Doctor, "It was nice meeting you, Eloise. Just know that your summer will be back to its beautiful self shortly, I promise."

"What?"

But the Doctor had already popped back inside his box. There was a swooshing, pulsing sound, the snow swirled around Eloise's head, and her hair got caught up in a turning breeze. The box faded away, and the only thing that remained of it was a square place in the snow where it had sat.

The next morning, Eloise woke to the sound of birds singing out her window. She sat up, and peered through the part in the curtains. She saw leafy trees and green grass. She stared for a moment, a thought tugging on the corners of her mind, desperately wanting to be noticed. But when she tried to think it, the memory was too dim to recall. She gave up the effort and set about deciding how she would spend her warm summer day.


End file.
